


Second Coming

by RT_Pilon



Category: Zootopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Pilon/pseuds/RT_Pilon
Summary: The Zootopian crew relax at the Mystic Springs Oasis, when a mysterious visitor arrives.





	Second Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I knocked up after listening to discussions about 'humans in zootopia' on the /ztg/ threads.  
> This was also read in GreenText Theatre;  
> https://soundcloud.com/comicanon/greentext-theater-9-6-2017 (starts at the avatar)

It was another beautiful sunny day, clear blue skies with little puffy white clouds along the Eastern horizon.  
Numerous mammals of various types lounged about on the grassed areas, some wading in the small lake that the grass surrounded.  
An elephant sat cross legged at one corner of the grassy patch surrounded by other mammals.  
Her large ears twitched to a sound and she opened her eyes to look for it's source.

A tinkling sound like icicles mixed with what sounded like a hundred Gazelles in the distance, all holding a choral note, slowly grew louder.  
Other mammals began to look towards the sound as a brightness, like a reflected light off a skyscraper, appeared near a clump of palm trees.  
The light grew in intensity causing some mammals to shield their eyes with their paws.  
A shadow loomed in the middle of the light until a figure stepped forth whence the sound and light faded away.

"Now, that's what I call an entrance," said Bucky to Pronk, "I didn't know Yax had booked a magic act for today?"  
Pronk looked up from his paperback and pulled out an earplug.  
"Huh?" he said, then quickly exclaiming, "Woah, what's that?"  
Bucky just shrugged his shoulders as the pair of antelope, and all the other mammals, stared at the being that stood before them.

The figure was possibly a little taller than a cheetah, with a pale complexion and a wavy golden mane streaming down from it's head.  
A tuft of similarly coloured light fur surrounded the face and hung off the chin like a goat's beard.  
It stood there in what looked like an immaculately white bathrobe and spread it's forepaws to encompass the gathering.  
"Greetings my beautiful creatures, I bring my love to you all."

A female otter waved her paw instinctively, then stopped as her husband gave her an odd look.  
A black panther lounging on a nearby bench, sat up and said, "Well hi yourself," purring as she looked the figure up and down.  
The creature flinched sideways away from the panther, making a little "eep!" sound, an worried expression on his face.  
"You, you spoke!" he stammered, "with a voice, not in my head?"

Taking another step backwards from the black feline, the being bumped into Yax, who had come up behind him.  
"Oh hey dude," Yax began, "Yah know we normally leave our robes over in the gazebo there eh."  
With a soft yet delft action, Yax hooked a hoof under each collar, and the robe flowed smoothly off the figure.  
"Aaah," croaked the figure, clutching at it's genitals, "I'm naked!"

"Well hey, welcome to the Mystic springs dude, we're all naked here," chuckled the yak.  
"But you creatures are supposed to be naked," the cowering being croaked.  
"Well in here for sure," responded Yax, "but if you like, go outside well hey, they'd probably arrest you dude."  
Other mammals were beginning to gather around the figure.

The creature closed it's eyes and stood erect while taking a calming breath and holding it's forepaws wide again.  
"I come to you to spread the word of god," he stated in a theatrical voice.  
"Which one?" asked a sheep next to a drink fountain, "and why did you shear yourself?"  
"What?" exclaimed the being looking at the sheep, "I didn't, I mean there is only one god, I…"

"Oh wow dude," broke in Yax, "I hope you sorted this with Nangi 'cause like, she doesn't really go for you 'one god' types coming in here."  
The marked elephant had walked over to the new gathering and looked down at the visitor, "I do not know of this mammal, what is your name?"  
"I am the son of the lord, my name is Jes…"  
"So, is your father a lord or a god?" continued Remmy with a confused look.

"What, no, yes," stammered the being, "my father is god the creator…"  
"What's his name?" asked a rabbit standing next to a fox, "is it Frith?"  
"What, no, he has no nam…"  
The fox nudged the rabbit, "Frith?, c'mon Carrots, we know it's Oinari."  
The rabbit looked up at the fox and goaded, "I thought you followed Kitsune?"  
"That was last week," deplored the fox.  
"No, it's Duttur," said the sheep as if correcting the two.

"Stop it!" shouted the being.  
A weasel's head popped up behind bushes near three arctic vixens, lounging around a large block of melting ice.  
"I wasn't," called the weasel, blushing intensely.  
"Oh hey Travis, you keep doing that and you'll go blind dude," laughed Yax.  
One of the vixens blushed and curled into a ball but the other two just giggled at the weasel as he slinked away.

Nangi turned to the crowd ignoring the pink being.  
"Now now, we should not be getting anyone confused with Ganesh while we relax in his light."  
"Who?" stammered the hairless creature indignantly, "No wait look here, there is only one creator, he is my father, he is your…" his voice trailing off.  
"My father was only a bamboo carrier in the old country," responded Nangi, "but my mother…"

"My dad used to make suits," stated Nick to no one in the crowd in particular.  
"I didn't know my dad," lamented Remmy, looking at the ground.  
"My father had a small shrine to Sekhmet in our living room," added the panther.  
"No no," screamed the hairless one, falling on all fours, "Stop it, stop talking about fathers and other gods, stop it, stop it, sto-blaaaaht!"

A sudden quiet came over the crowd as they all looked at him.  
"See?" said nick, "I told you he was a goat.  
"With testicles that big, I thought it was pretty obvious slick," replied Judy, elbowing the fox in the ribs.  
Nick looked at her with raised eyebrows, "How would you know about… you know what, never mind."

About then, two hippo's in white suits entered through the beaded doorway, one carrying a heavy robe with belts attached to it.  
"Oh I see you've found him," commented one of the hippo's.  
"Yes," replied Nangi, "second time this month," she turned to her co-worker, "oh and Yax, could you do something about that bamboo screen to keep the reflection from Gazelle's tower out of the oasis?"  
"Yeah, sure thing Nangi," he replied trotting of towards the far wall.

Just outside a backfire was heard as Finnick drove off from his parking space, still pounding on the dash to release the stuck Gazelle CD.


End file.
